Monitors and other display screens offer limited privacy in regard to the textual or graphical information presented thereon. For instance, when information is displayed on a monitor screen, the information is typically viewable by anyone looking at the screen. In some cases, the information contains private information that is intended for a particular user. However, the privacy of such information is jeopardized if a passerby or other people located in proximity to the user looks at the screen. This may occur often, particularly at crowded locations such as coffee shops, or anywhere that “looking-over-the-shoulder” is a problem. In other cases, enhanced security measures are desired. This disclosure is intended to address these concerns and to provide related advantages.